And Into The Great Void The Warlock Went
by Eiusea
Summary: In the beginning, there was Chaos.


This is my Merlin collection that will be based off of or inspired by mythology from around the world. Some will be slash, some will not.

Have fun : )

 **Notes on this chapter:** Chaos was considered an element by the ancient greeks/romans, which appeared in the beginning of the universe. "Chaos" does not mean "disorder" in the ancient world, but "void/empty/ect."

.

.

.

And Into The Great Void The Warlock Went

In the beginning, there was Chaos.

Chaos, a great empty void. Nothing stood in the lifeless abyss known as Chaos **;** even after the first particles of the earth and all around it formed;even after the first Golden Generation of Man came and went. Chaos still lived. It simply tucked itself under the world, hiding beneath the tunnel to the underworld.

And that is where it...he, still resided. A wide expanse of nothingness, basking in all that was empty and lonely **.** Barren and lifeless, as he sensed the feet of the dead souls above him, make their way towards the River Styx.

And there, Chaos stayed alone. It was all Chaos knew for so long. He couldn't remember being like anything else.

Until, he met those blue eyes. Those magnificent blue eyes, full of emotion and wonder that sent sparks throughout his void.

Where am I? The lost soul whispers,

a quiet voice foreign and harsh and too loud forthe expanse of emptiness. How long has it been since Chaos has heard a voice? Eternity? Has it been that long?

And Chaos observes the boy, watches him, as he walks along the paths no one has walked before. Those blue eyes the first to recognizethe emptiness that is him. The loneliness that is him. Walk through the Chaos that is him.

Nothing at all.

How did the boy get here? The void wonders.

Those blue eyes roam about the empty space, feet supported by nothingness as they move.

Such emotion. Such sadness and confusion from the young soul, but the lost soul is filling the void that is Chaos, and the emptiness does not feel so lonely anymore. Is that another warm spark? Chaos is beginning to like those. He would miss them if the soul goes away.

Don't leave me - the void whispers in the soul's ear,

as a brush of nothing against the youth's earlobe. The small form jumps, startled and those blue eyes grow ever wider. Chaos would miss those, too, if the soul left him.

But, no, the soul begins to run! Those blue eyes glowing slightly golden, as the youth makes his way through the void. Chaos didn't want that!

He must stop him, he must keep him here. He fills the void that is Chaos. He must keep him here!

With a mending and swirling of mass, stealing from _that which is formed_ , to _that which is empty_ , Chaosreaches out

and his hand grabs the other's porcelain wrist. Wide, blues eyes turn around to look at the other. Still startled, still scared, glowing lightly golden.

Please, don't leave me –

Chaoswhispers and fumbles, the foreign feel of a tongue and mouth; mass and existence **;** unfamiliar and wonderful.

Two sets of blue eyes stare back at one another,

one set of blue slightly pulsing with gold, and the other's blue gaze hidden under golden locks to match.

Stay? Pleads Chaos

The other shakes his head, trying to pull away.

He must cross the river, because he is dead, he tells Chaos. He must find his lost coins to ferry across the River Styx, travel to the underworld, to drink from the rivers of forgetfulness.

Forget, forget what?Asks Chaos.

To forget what it's like to be alive - answers the soul.

Emptiness grips the other's hand tighter when the raven-haired soul tries to break free. He doesn't want the soul to leave him. He doesn't want the soul to forget. Forgetting is loneliness, and loneliness is the worst emptiness of all.

The Great Void tells him to return to life, insists on it even after the soul says that he can't.

He can, he can, Chaos knows there is a way, he can!

And Chaos tells him how. How he can return to life. Be reborn somewhere far and better. Blue eyes under golden locks gazed, watching in mourning the pale face that will soon leave him. But, that is okay, because the soul won't feel forgetfulness. Loneliness. Those are such terrible, horrible feelings of emptiness.

And then, finally, as the Chaos looks at the pale face and blue eyes full of emotion and glee,

the other takes Chaos's hand,

Come with me?The soul asks.

And the void becomes filled, happy, not so lonely,

smiling

and the two walk away from the emptiness hand in hand

to rejoin and rejoice in the fullness that is life.


End file.
